The Right Fit
by Luna Alli Rose
Summary: "Loving someone who you can't have isn't what you need, what you need is someone who blindly loves you no matter who you are. That is what will make you unstoppable, someone who would defend you without even needing to be under your control. The right fit." What if he wasn't the only one that fell in love? What would happen if someone loved him back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! If you are here from my first story, welcome! If you're from just the random purusal of the website and enjoyed watching Kilgrave, I mean Jessica Jones, then I'm just giving a you a big old Spoiler Alert before you read this. Sorry, but the way the story was set up I kind of give away the very ending at the very beginning. Anyhoo, I still hope you all enjoy my second attempt of fanfiction. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue:**

He never thought the last words he'd ever hear, the only words he'd ever wanted to come from _her_ mouth, would betray him. He loved her, and he finally was able to have her say it too. He honestly thought they would be together, that she would learn to love him too and not just say it. He remembered the sensation of the muffled snap of his neck as she twisted it with her cold hands. Falling without any control onto the hard concrete and seeing the docks fade from his glassy eyes. He felt the darkness creep through his mind as he laid there, with her leaving him to die once again. The last thoughts he asked reflecting on his face.

Why?

Just as his last vestige of consciousness was about to let go, he felt everything go, fuzzy. He felt stuck as time refused to release him and then, he saw a strange figure of a man waltz closer into his range of site. The man was sideways to his point of view from the result of his bent neck, so he kindly crouched down and tilted his head for him to see better.

He was wearing a stylish, dark suit that he personally approved of, and took immaculate care of his image. His bald head gleamed in the dim lamplight and his smirk was disdainful towards him. He tsked and shook his head at his pitiful circumstances.

"Do you see what happens when you fall for the wrong woman, Kilgrave? They take advantage of your vulnerability and rip you apart with it. You're so similar to that of a duckling, you imprint on the first thing you see, and sadly the only person who could peak your interest was the cat. You see, the thing with you though, is you _need_ that special someone to push you to do great things, to reach your goals, but you chose wrong. She didn't fit you and it was your downfall. That's where I come in."

The man beamed a radiant grin and stood straight up as he backed a few paces away and held his hand up, rippling the air around them. The buzzing atmosphere spiked up to pins and needles as he felt himself rewind. His mind coming back in haste and his body arching off the ground and raising back up to the grip of Jessica Jones' fatal hold. He snapped back to awareness the same moment his vertebrae snapped back into place. Then, she just dropped him and stood back to where she was before the whole encounter began, unmoving. Kilgrave's hand jumped to his throat, rubbing away the rough grasp that had brought him so close to death while the man lowered his hand and the sensation lowered back to the static that filled the air.

"Impressive is it not? It's both a blessing and a curse, and I'm not just saying it for the cliché. I can reverse time and fix it how I want, reach into other dimensions and pluck people from them, putting them where ever I desire. I get to live forever. Yet I am always stuck in my own influence of what I call 'no-time'. I can never look forward to my future or remember my past since I can only live in my present, my personal purgatory."

"Why would you even bother to save me then?" He finally spoke in a raspy tone, still haunted by his now unbroken neck.

The man shrugged non committedly and answered. "Why not? I can mold history however I like but no one is there to notice that it's me doing it. There's another catch to my ability, no one remembers me changing history as they see it as fact and that it has been how it's always been, no matter what I change. It makes you feel unappreciated after so many millenia. So I like to change the little things, things that I'll remember more and have more fun with. The reason this city has been so beaten and battered is because I make it so. The good guys always seem to win in the end so I started giving the underdogs an upper hand. Level the playing field so I have something more… entertaining to watch."

He reproached in a disgusted and sarcastic voice towards him. "Well I'm glad my downfall can give you something entertaining to watch. And what is it that you plan on doing? Hm? Killing her? Because you won't get rid of _my_ Jessica, not after I've come this far. I managed to stop her, get her to say she loved me, I just- I just need to tell her not to try and kill me or harm me in anyway. I wasn't clear, but this time I will be, and then she'll be mine."

The man silenced him with a short bark of laughter at his determination for having her.

"She'll just kill you again, and it will be just as hilarious watching you die the fourth time as it was the first. She just isn't the right person that you need, so I'm taking you back to before you met her and finding the right person for you. Loving someone who you can't have isn't what you need, what you need is someone who blindly loves you no matter who you are. That is what will make you unstoppable, someone who would defend you without even needing to be under your control. The right fit. I can find just the person for you in whatever dimension I want, and I'll make sure she will make quite the impression on you for you to imprint on her just like you did with your little pet the first time. Don't worry, you won't even remember missing Jessica Jones."

Kilgrave's mind was still numb from being pulled away from Death's clutches at the last moment that he didn't even make the motion to retaliate or order him to stop. He just looked into the eyes of what he thought was his true love to see nothing he ever felt for her reflecting in her own. Only the glazed over emptiness of an assassin just before the trigger is pulled. The world spun and morphed into a solid palate of colors and cleared from his mind as her green eyes were the last to go.

 **A/N: The rest of the chapters will be much longer though, don't worry. Sorry it's a bit of a stretch, but this is the only way I can think of saving him. He's a good guy at heart! He deserves to live! Let me know of any ideas you might have or suggestions and I'll do my very best to get back to you on it. Until next time my little companions!**


	2. AKA: No-Time

**A/N: Rose said she'd love me forever if I updated this and plus I love all of you too, felt I should share the love since I now have an unlimited supply. ^^ Alright, this is when the story lives up to its promise of being rated M. Kilgrave's perfect match shows up now so you know she's going to be a bit messed up too. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nearly everything in here is Marvels, but I** ** _do_** **own the OC!... Alright she owns me. :( Just let me dream!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Violet Sheffield could not comprehend what had just happened as she sat motionless on a broken-in sofa in her nest of blankets. Her messy red hair from pulling an all-nighter of binge watching glistened in the early dawnbreak of morning that pierced through New York's skyscrapers. She was a newly turned twenty year old living in mildly comforting conditions that anyone could ask for in the metrocity. Her living conditions consisted of just her in the one bedroom apartment, she felt it would be easier for her to live on her own due to a minor temper issue she had and the occasional, awkward sleeping habits. The tired traces of bags under her emerald eyes were slightly twitching at the audacity of those credits rolling on the screen.

First of all, she sacrifices her entire night just for this one season from Netflix. Hours of precious sleep thrown away for this damned show. She poured her whole attention into the delight that… _was_ … "Jessica Jones", and how does it repay her? By killing the most amazing, misunderstood, handsome, brilliant, powerful, chivalrous, loving character. By snapping his neck no less! No! Just no!

David Tennant is her most favorite, beloved actor and yes, she understood that if it wasn't him that was playing the part she probably wouldn't have really cared as strongly for the character. There was just something about the darker parts of his acting that set her on edge, but a good kind of edge. Problem here though, was that she wanted to feel like this for the entire series, but _not_ one season.

"How… dare they?" She menacingly whispered in the empty room, her tone ominous enough to send any sane person running away before the wrath burst like a flooded dam. "Who do those _bastards_ think they are!? Who could she just snap his neck? Did she not understand that she could have made him a damn hero if she wanted, or is she just stupid? But _no_ , she just _had_ to avenge _Hope Schlottman_! What kind of stupid name is that anyway? She could have just asked him to have her released from prison in the first place but the dumb-ass just _had_ to stab her stupid neck with some stupid glass! So what do you do? Oh, let's just snap his neck. You don't even deserve to _touch_ him anymore! God, if I could just rip you damn spine out of your chest, I would! You bitch!"

Without any restraint to hold back her temper, she began pulverizing the pillows next to her with her fists in a rage before she started hurdling them across the room. She screamed at the top of her lungs despite the protesting thumping of neighbors above and below her. Her hands snatched up the closest object and found themselves raising the remote above her head, ready and poised to shatter the screen.

Before she could begin pulling it back, the credits abruptly ended and shifted over to a scene in a dimly lit, concrete room. She froze, her rising and falling chest from panting were the only indication that she wasn't a statue, before a strange man sat in front of the camera and looked straight at her. He was bald and wearing a nice suit, but she still held her weapon of choice in attack position. If he didn't say what she wanted to hear, the T.V. was done for.

"Are you not satisfied with this ending?" He asked in a such a sympathetic manner that it had to be fake.

"You're damn right I'm not!" She shouted, unknowingly lowering the potential projectile.

"Call this number to voice your opinion, and the best response with the most valid reasoning will be built off of for the, _next_ season. You can even bring back Kilgrave if you wanted to." He winked then disappeared to be replaced by bold numbers for a telephone.

She paused the screen in a rush and reached for her phone, pounding in the numbers as fast as she could and slamming it up against her ear. A growl emanated from her throat as she punched the redial button at the busy tone and waited in anticipation when the line began ringing. Her eyes fluttered shut in brief relief when the telephone operator picked up.

"Jessica Jones response line, what do you believe should happen?" The tired woman read out in a bored tone. The operator was jolted out of her monotonous stupor when she heard the vulgar, irate complaint from her newest caller.

"Bring Kilgrave back right, _fucking_ , now! I don't give a damn how you manage it, make it all a dream, get another 'gifted' person to bring him back from the dead or something or reverse time if you have to! I want him back and then I want the bitch, Jessica Jones, killed by a meat grinder or a trash compactor, anything that will make her death terrifying, torturous and _painful_. I want her crying and covered in the blood of her best friends and destroyed with their bodies! He didn't deserve to die if he never knew any better!"

During the tirade, the new employee scrambled for the charts she was given for when this exact situation occurred. She didn't know why her boss wanted only the women's opinion, the men apparently didn't matter. As sexist as she thought it was, the job paid extremely well to just hear girls cry, scream or want attention. She was also told that the level of anger was incredibly important and was given a chart of a scale of anger to know where to direct their call. "The more passionate the anger, the better." He cryptically told them. Judging by the young woman's language at the moment, this was certainly going to make the boss happy.

"Alright ma'am, please tell me on what level of dissatisfaction are you feeling on a level of one being fine and ten being extremely dissatisfied?" She relayed straight off the sheet.

"Dissatisfied? Dissatisfied!? Please tell me you're joking! If I had to put what I'm feeling at the moment on that dinky scale, it wouldn't even be able to comprehend the shit storm that just happened. In fact, on a scale of one to ten on the _explosion_ of anger I am at, I would be a million fuck-tons over that! Do you understand my _dissatisfaction_ now, little Miss Daisy?" Scarlett hissed through the speaker with venom saturated in her words.

"I'll put you straight through to our employer." She replied, for some reason pleased at the onslaught of anger she was receiving. The tone clicked and began ringing for a few seconds before a man answered after the third ring. His voice seemed familiar to her but the pulsing fury in her veins singed the motion of even attempting to recollect where it reminded her from.

"Hello. My name is Tractatori Temporis. Seeing as this number is only to be used for the most irate callers, I believe you must have a problem with the ending of the show?" He questioned in a saccharine tone.

"I have more than a problem! That description doesn't even scratch the mega fuck-over that I have been given! The only goddamn person in this entire series that I actually enjoyed and you _kill him_? What the fuck is wrong with you!? He's essentially the main character and you pull this shit? He has to stay, you have to bring him back somehow! Anything! I'll fucking tolerate some bullshit excuse for you to bring him back and I'd be more than fine with it!"

"Perfect. I believe you'll do nicely. Someone will be with you shortly, please leave the line open and you will be guaranteed that he'll come back."

Violet glared in fury at the phone and the fact she was just put on hold, but she kept the line open none the less. They were going to bring back Kilgrave at least.

She began replaying the parts of Jessica Jones where Kilgrave made her laugh to help balm the fire inside of her. She was finally giggling after watching Kilgrave tell the man to throw coffee in his face three times in a row. After a solid forty-five minutes of switching between laughing and swooning over him, to glowering at either the phone or the she-devil that shall no longer be named, her stomach protested loudly to not being fed yet.

She began making a breakfast omelet with the phone pinched between her ear and her shoulder as she shifted her masterpiece onto a plate. Before she could raise a bite to her mouth, she felt a sudden, intense, prickly feeling on her skin before a knock sounded at the door. She sighed in frustration and dropped her fork down with a clatter, trudging towards the door with the phone still held to the side of her head. She swung the door open and was surprised to see who it was.

"Hello, we just spoke over the phone. I'm Tractatori Temporis, pleasure to meet you in person." The same man from the T.V. grinned, shaking her hand.

"Violet." She dazedly introduced before switching gears. "Excuse me, why are you here? How the hell do you know where I live?" She glanced between him and the phone before finally hanging up.

"It was Violet…" He flicked open a folder and skimmed it before snapping it shut. "Sheffield, wasn't it? We have everything we need of you on file." He glided past her as she jumped out of the way.

"But I never gave you any information about me!"

He spun on his heel and looked her in the eye, cocking his head as he observed her. He closely evaluated all of her features and walked around her like a man inspecting a car he'd like to buy. He came within inches of her face and studied her before he finally smirked.

"I need you to tell me something truthfully, this will determine bringing Kilgrave back by your answer and please, don't lie. Do you love Kilgrave?"

"Of course I do, who wouldn't? That's why I want the bitch Jessica Jones murdered, I understand though for the sake of the show that you need her to stay alive but at _least_ make her life a personal hell."

His eyes tinted a mischievous look at her response as he probed further. "And, if you had the chance, if he were _somehow_ real, would you still love him?"

"I'd love him even more because he's real. What kind of questions are these?" She snapped, finally becoming suspicious of the strange man and the bizarre aura he was giving off.

He tilted her chin up to bring her face straight up towards his, grinning even further as she jerked away. "Oh yes. You'll fit just right."

"Get out of my goddamn apartment before I toss you out by your balls you pervert!"

Her arms jerked up to shove him out but was halted in the process by him throwing up his hand. Time itself froze around her, leaving her paralyzed as he began speaking.

"Now there's no need for that tone with me, I'm here to _help_ you. I'm sending you into a world where Kilgrave will be alive, but even better, where _you_ will be by his side! The looks and attitude will be just perfect for his taste, we should have you be more dolled-up before you see him though, and I can take care of that. Not to mention the fact that I can give you _superpowers_. Isn't that exciting!" He clapped his hands childishly and pulled a syringe with sloshing purple contents from his suit pocket.

"Don't know what you might get of course, but with this cocktail of chemicals, something interesting is bound to happen. Of course, it may hurt, but the pain will be gone in _no-time at all_." He laughed and injected Scarlett deep in her neck, she felt the immediate effects of fire ants tearing through her bloodstream but had no movement to scream or push him away. Vision faded to black even as her eyes wouldn't close, the last thing she heard was his smug chuckle.

"Let the fun begin."

Her eyelids peeled open to reveal a dim and grungy alleyway, what little light there was felt like daggers in her skull when it shined in her eyes. She moaned and staggered up to her feet, stumbling with difficulty before she noticed she had completely different shoes on. They were a silvery, bejeweled pair of stilettos with straps that wrapped artfully up to the middle of her calves, her eyes continued wandering up her legs to come across another unknown wardrobe change she was positive she didn't make. After her blunderous attempt to carefully make it out of the grubby alley, she walked in front of the first window she could find and gazed out her reflection.

A flowing, strapless dress fell just above her knees in a lovely shade of violet. Her red hair was curly and shining, hanging loosely from her head and resting at the top of her shoulders. She reached up to touch the satisfyingly silky strands and pulled it back enough to notice some expensive looking purple, diamond earrings and a silver bracelet on her arm. Another gleam from her outfit drew her eyes towards her chest to see a large purple gem hanging from her neck. She reached towards it and held it up, weighing the heavy rock in her palm before letting it drop back into place. She could never afford a single thing that she's wearing in her entire life, why the hell did she get dressed up and then tossed into some trashy part of New York?

"What the hell happened?" She muttered out loud, wincing at her own voice. The lights may have dimmed down in intensity but _noises_ … it felt like big, brass bands blaring in her head. This did not cease as she hoped it would when she started hearing a couple guys brawling down the street. She slowly turned towards the sound and held a malevolent stare towards the brutes who were kicking a slump on the ground. She stomped towards the growing racket despite the protestant throbbing in her brain.

"Give us your wallet, asswipe!"

"Just end him, bro. He saw our faces." One of them grunted, cocking a gun they had. It seemed to her that the muggers sounded unsure of what they were doing, but that didn't stop her.

"Hey fuckers!" The men both looked in fear at the shouting but started noting in suspicion her high-end apparel. "I don't care if you're beating someone to death over here but can you keep the shouting to a _minimum_?"

"Shit! She's a witness now, what are we supposed to do?" One of them shouted, stepping back from the man relieved that he was saved from a possible bullet to the head.

"Well look at her, she's gotta be worth a few thousand." The other sneered, his eyes skating filthily over her body.

"What did I just say? Shut. The fuck. Up." She growled. Her pounding head prevented her from seeing how dangerous the situation was reaching until they began moving closer towards her.

"Quite a mouth on such a pretty thing. You might wanna keep it shut if you don't wanna get hurt."

They started stalking her way, one tucked his gun in his pants while the other started wiping blood off of his knuckles, but this didn't frighten her at all. In fact, she was relieved that they were finally quiet, but the headache burned even harder. She didn't know how close the men got until one of them grabbed her arm.

Without even thinking, her hand innately reached up to his throat and put it in a death lock, feeling a sickening pleasure in the choking sound gurgling from him. He looked in fear at her eyes, seeing something in them that made him try to scramble even more. Her ears picked up the scuffle of his partner coming up on her left and she turned towards him and reached her other hand up to grab him. To both of their surprises, he flew back and hit the metal gate with a bone-crunching force, his gun that he pulled out scattering away from him. She looked at her hand in wonder, she didn't even _touch_ him.

A blubbering choke brought her attention back to the man still in her grasp, or rather, hovering _in_ _front_ of her grasp. She moved her hand to the side and saw his floating form follow her movement. This brought forth the realization that her killer-migraine vanished as well, as if pressure in her head was released from attacking them.

"Well, telekinesis is certainly new, don't know where that came from." She mused, rotating her hand to turn the man around for her amusement.

"You're one of those freaks!" He spat out from his position in the air. He gasped harder as the invisible hold on him tightened.

"Freaks? How do you mean?" She questioned him, rolling her eyes at only the wheezing sounding from him. He breathed a deep gulp as she relaxed slightly.

"Like all the freaks that tore up the city! That big green guy and those aliens! They weren't heroes, they're-"

She squeezed to silence him once more. She had an impossible inkling to what he was referring to but, that couldn't possibly be it. "I don't want your personal opinion on everything, I want their names. What are they called?"

"Iron Man and Hulk, Captain America for christ's sake! Put me down!"

She laughed maniacally at this, further terrifying the man. "So their _real_? Seriously?"

"Please, just let me go, lady!"

" _Lady_? Do I look thirty to you? It's Miss!" She tightened her fist, making his lips go blue before a woman's voice shouted at her.

"Let him go before I make you!"

She spun around to see none other than Jessica Jones in her signature raggedy clothing she always wore. Her jet black hair and stern face made Violet's fury spike. She enjoyed seeing her jump back in fear at her gaze, but even more at her shock that she wasn't even touching the man.

Violet scoffed in disgust at her. "Oh great, _you_. I could just do myself a favor and dispose of you early, but I think I'd rather like to see you suffer. Tell you what." She reached her hand back that wasn't holding up the mugger and dragged up the battered and bruised man along side him. "This beaten-up looking one was being mugged, so he's the victim of all this, and _this_ one…" She shook her other hand carelessly and produced more choking sounds as she did so, "He's the bad guy. I'll leave it up to you to save one of them, and I think we all know which one you'll chose."

She grunted as she threw her hands up with as much strength she could muster, launching the two men up into the air, throwing the mugger straight up and sending the other man sailing over the buildings, away from her. Jessica stared in confusion at her and jumped as hard as she could, shooting off after the man and vanishing from sight.

She smirked at the fact that technically she was playing fetch with Jessica Jones, one of the biggest bitches on her hate list. A painful groan pulled her back from her amusing thoughts and she looked irritably at the other mugger, who was still barely cognate. She lifted him up as well, fully waking him up.

"No! Oh God please, no!" He screamed as he uselessly squirmed in front of her, reaching hopelessly for his gun that rested innocently at his feet. She sighed in a bored tone at him and started looking thoughtful.

"Let's see, what should I do with a worthless thief like you?" She sparked up as she thought of an idea. "Oh, I know! How about I press you against those metal bars as hard as I can and watch you squeeze through like Play-dough."

"No!" He shouted before he slammed roughly against the gate. His screams began sounding more and more disfigured as she sensed his collarbone collapsing in on his esophagus. Ribs began to shatter and pierced out the last breath he held in his lungs, spurting blood from his mouth. She watched with interest as he began to fold in on himself and squeeze completely through. She dropped his mutilated remains and took a deep breath. Finally relishing in the soon to be short silence, knowing what was coming.

She jolted prematurally from her expectant anticipation by an unexpected applause. She swished her hair to the side to see who her audience was. She felt her heart jump, stutter and nearly stop at the man standing there. Her million watt smile broke free without any restraint and felt her cheeks flush at his appreciative grin of his own. It was _Kilgrave_.

"Alright! Yes! That was absolutely tremendous! I thought _I_ was good. You are a sight to behold." He chuckled, his praising accent making Violete feel so giddy inside that she didn't notice the women by his side until he spoke to them.

"Isn't she amazing? Yeah?" He asked the lovely women on either side of him, her smile fell into a scowl at the sight of them, allowing Kilgrave to pick up on her disapproval of them.

He felt mutual distaste towards the girls as they blindly nodded their heads, they were just so… _dull_ compared to her.

"You bore me. Leave." He ordered. "Go on." He encouraged and like magic, they just turned around and left without question. This brightened up the lovely redhead in front of him and even encouraged her to walk up towards him. Without him telling her to, he observed delightfully.

Unbeknownst to him, she already made the decision to do things for him without him having to tell her. She felt so heartbroken at the fact that he never could have an honest conversation with someone. Stuck in a world of getting anything he desired but at the same time never having what he wanted. He would never know when someone was doing something on their own accord or if they were just doing what he told them. It must be very lonely, so she was going to do what he wanted before he even had to say it.

"Hello, it's wonderful to meet you." She said flirtatiously, heating up at his own sly smile and shaking her hand, holding it longer than usual.

"Oh and it's more than a pleasure to meet you. Here I was, just debating where to eat and, Bam! There you are. Performing feats of heroism and defeating the common, everyday filth of the streets. Jesus you're a vision. Red hair, the skin, gorgeous grooming. I just _love_ , the color purple. Especially on a beautiful woman like yourself." His voice was sultry and practically purring, trembling her muscles in satisfaction. "And underneath it all, the _power_. Just like me. Tell me, did you enjoy killing that thug?"

Violet would have kicked herself on the inside for not telling him this before he asked her to, but it was overcome by the deep need to answer him.

"Oh yes!" She answered with enthusiasm, making his brow perk up in attentiveness.

"Yeah?"

She began to speak before he could order her to.

"They were obnoxious, rude and loud. I had a terrible headache and when I told them to shut up they got all grabby. I was just protecting myself but I also just found out about this new ability I have now, and I just happened to wake up in some disgusting- Wait. Can you hear that?"

Her abrupt interruption of her rambling threw him off guard, he began listening through the usual white noise that was produced by New York and heard what sounded like a voice screaming that was gradually getting louder. It sounded like it was coming from…

 _Splat!_

Another man fell from the sky with such an intense speed that there was only a puddle of gore and blood from the impact. The charmingly psychopathic woman tittered at the sound with her back still facing the gruesome sight.

"That sounded fun." She snickered as she looked at his astounded gaze. "Are you impressed?" She asked sweetly, looking with desire for his approval.

"Very much so! Tell me, how high did you even throw him?" He laughed side-stepping just barely into the street as if seeing how high he made it.

"Well I tossed him and another fellow he was beating up about… four minutes ago? So, somewhere about that high I guess." She instinctively answered once again on his command, she was becoming even more frustrated with herself with the amount of times he had to keep ordering her to answer him. Maybe this was how Jessica Jones constantly felt, she still wouldn't forgive the bitch though. Not in a million years. She was so consumed by her thoughts that she never noticed Kilgrave's peaked interest at her comment.

"Wait, you threw the bloke you were saving into the air as well? Should I be expecting more men to rain from the sky?" He joked, as he searched the air for even more future stains.

"No, I threw him over those buildings. I didn't kill them to save some guy though, I did it to save myself from the blaring headache I was having. Headache wouldn't have gone away with some guy groaning in pain anyway. At least it went away when I used my new powers." She answered while slyly avoiding any mention of Jessica Jones.

"Really? Well it must be beneficial for you to use your powers, and I can only assume it's not healthy to keep it all bottled up so why don't you use your powers now for me?"

"Anything for you." She winked, she casted her hands to the side and began raising them, followed by a grueling, wet, squelch of the remains of her fresh victims peeling off the concrete. She lifted them up to the roof of the surrounding buildings and placed them there out of sight, grinning all the while at his amazed look.

"Figured they'd make good pigeon food." She chuckled. He breathed out before he finally found the words.

"You really are something special, and such a vibrant color of purple too, it's almost like you were made for me."

"Purple?" She tilted her head, unsure of what he was talking about but loving it all the same.

"Right! You said you just recently discovered these abilities, I wouldn't expect you to know what I'm talking about. Your eyes, they shine the most exquisite shade of purple I've ever encountered when you use your powers." He caressed her cheek as he complimented her, enjoying the fact that she was leaning into his touch. He furrowed his brow slightly out of disapproval when she stepped back.

"I apologize for being so rude, I never introduced myself. I'm Violet Sheffield." She smoothly replied, holding her hand out for him to take, he grinned toothily in return and shook it, introducing himself in a voluptuous manner.

"I'm Kilgrave."

She chirruped excitedly and continued to hold on to his hand. "What a wonderful name, it's so… _powerful_. I wish I had a superhero name as grand as that. Tell me, would you do the honors of naming me?"

"Oh Miss Sheffield, it would be my delight." He charmingly laughed, pressing a kiss to her hand and wrapping her arm around his own. "We must discuss this over dinner, I know where this fantastic Szechuan place is, just around the corner."

"Perfect. I just love Chinese food." She hastily said, making sure to answer him before he had to tell her that she liked it. As much effort as it took to be sure to answer and do everything before he commands it, it was well worth the grateful smile he awarded her.

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone for their help on this chapter and your lovely, lovely reveiws. ^^ You all make this story so fun to write, even though this was just my form of therapy to get over that crappy ending. Angie more than understands. :) Until next time my little companions!**


	3. AKA: A Mutual Interest

**A/N From The Future: I'm an idiot. A big ol' dum-dum. Thank you everyone for pointing out I printed the chapter twice on here. I don't exactly have a computer anymore as the one I used all the time was the schools and they took it back when I left so it was just taunting me for a couple days that I flubbed it up. Sorry bout that! xp**

 **A/N: Hello!... Please don't kill me. I have my sort of explanation for my absence on my other story if you want to read that but long story short, I was going through a dark time and I just graduated high school. Bit of stress but at least now I'm an adult! Yay! *silently sobs in a corner***

 **Disclaimer: Yup. Look at that. See that big open area over there filled with nothingness? That's all mine.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Jessica Jones was soaring through the air in a race to catch the man before he could make a harsh greeting to the ground. By the time she could finally manage a grip on the nearly unconscious man he was just seconds away from the fatal impact. Pulling him in close to her chest, she rotated so she would take the hit. Debris from the landing scattered from them as they rolled across the concrete at an impressive speed before finally coming to a stop. She pulled herself and the guy up and dusted off the accumulated gravel from her tattered jacket.

"You good?" She grunted, stretching out her sore back.

He spat out blood to empty his mouth and looked at her in a mix of shock and disbelief. "No. No I'm not. I get mugged and beat to a pulp, nearly shot in the head, thrown over the buildings by a crazy supervillain, then rolled across concrete at fifty miles per hour. I am _far_ from being good."

"How do you think I'm feeling? I'm the one that has the telekinetic psychopath with a personal vendetta towards me."

Jessica Jones didn't have a clue as to what she did to upset this strange girl before, she thought back to how her night started off.

She had decided a walk around New York would help clear her head from the reminder of being fired from yet another job. She didn't mind it that it was a crappy job being dressed as a sandwich and handing out fliers, but she couldn't seem to hold a job to save her life. Trish wanted her to be a superhero, but how could anyone, especially her, make a living off of that?

She turned the corner and stopped where she was, her inner musings were silenced for the time being when she took in the sight of two men slumped on the ground and another being held up by a well dressed redhead, gasping for breath over her angry shouts. The girl must have had an impressive amount a strength like she did, she was holding the guy by his neck up in the air with a single hand by at least a foot.

" _Lady_? Do I look thirty to you? It's Miss!"

Jessica sprang into action when she seemed to tighten the grip on his neck and his lips tinted a shade of blue, she shouted a warning at her to grab her attention. _It's time to be a hero,_ She thought as she stepped across the street.

"Let him go before I make you!"

The young woman whipped her head around to face her, revealing a strikingly vivid pair of glowing, purple eyes that were leaking disgust towards her. Her thin frame shifted just slightly to the side to reveal that she wasn't even touching him.

She knew she was screwed then, but the deal was sealed when she saw just how much anger the small woman had, all directed at her. She hated her so much that she just tried to kill some poor guy being mugged just to get rid of her.

After a beat, Jessica shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Listen, just get yourself to a hospital, I need to deal with an angry ginger."

She crouched down prepared to launch back over the buildings before he stopped her. "Name's Malcolm."

She smirked slightly at his chivalrous behavior that was soon to be squashed by the daily life of New York. "Jessica Jones." She simply replied, letting his personality live just one more day before it inevitably dies.

She shot back off into the night, determined to figure out this mystery of the new "gifted" in town.

Violet strolled alongside Kilgrave for a couple blocks, smiling every second, laughing at all the right signals, flirting back and keeping eye contact. She couldn't believe her luck, she has the perfect guy on her arm and he's actually interested in her like he would have been for Jessica. They arrived at a very chic asian restaurant and seemed to fit in perfectly due to their already fashionable clothes.

He strolled past a very long line, earning some vulgar complaints, and approached the reservation holder, who looked on in interest but still looked down on them all the same.

"Can I _help_ you?" He sneered sarcastically.

"You'll give us your best table." He told him arrogantly, both him and Violet smirking at his sudden change in demeanor as he grabbed a pair of menus and smiled.

"Of course. Follow me."

They walked past a few tables and even climbed up some stairs before arriving at a private room and opening the door, they were met with a window overlooking an impressive view of the city, and interrupting what seemed to be a very intimate moment between a young couple.

"What the fuck? I told you to not interrupt us!" The man shouted, jumping up from his seat in the luxurious booth that surrounded the adorned table.

"Shut up and get out, both of you." Kilgrave demanded, waiting for the now sedated man and confused woman to step outside. The waiter placed the menus down on the table and stepped out as well, leaving the room to just the two of them.

"I doubt I'll ever get tired of that." She giggled, taking her seat across the table from him. Her gazed turned out towards the view, taking in the dazzling lights of New York city.

"Are you new here to the lovely city that is New York?" He asked, observing her behavior towards the view.

She grinned. "I'm fairly local, I've been living here on my own for about a year now."

"But you look at the view like it's the first time you've ever seen it." He replied smugly, acting like he caught just her in the act of some crime, to his surprise she smiled more.

"It's kind of like what I said before about your powers. I doubt I'll ever get tired of it."

She turned her head back to continue looking out the window and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as he didn't actually order her to answer him, in fact, she just never seen such a high end view of the city she lived in. Sure, she had a nice place to live in, but it was moderate and homely compared to this. She didn't notice Kilgrave watching her with interest.

"So. What do you like to eat?" He asked, bringing her attention back on him.

"Well, I _really_ like sushi." She noticed him make a face at that and changed her answer. "But, I'd rather you choose for me, seeing as you're going to name me as well."

His eyes lit up at her mentioning that. "Yes that's right! We still have to give you a _superhero_ name. Violet Sheffield won't do for fighting bad guys on the street now would it?"

Violet made a face as well at how he stressed the word superhero. "I don't know if I really want to have that as my career, I mean, I'd just be fighting bad guys in the streets. I would get bored of it after a while. What is it that _you_ do? That seems a lot more interesting than the superhero life."

He cocked his head with a curious yet pleased expression. "Really? Helping others doesn't _entice_ you?"

"Not really, but you understand I'm sure. With your powers you could do whatever you want but instead you take care of yourself. At least, I'm assuming that's why you're not helping others either. There's nothing in it for me, just like you."

"True. Around here, no one cares for anyone but themselves. Although I do care to know more about you."

"How do you mean?" Violet blushed, he leaned in close across the table and stared intently at her.

"Well, you can't expect me to come up with a proper name without knowing anything about you. You may have the resemblance of an angel but could be the devil's advocate herself. Every little fact about you could be useful. Let's start with your family, tell me about your parents."

Violet leaned over the table as well, perching herself on her elbows and staring straight back at him. "A cowardly pair of idiots that didn't know how to deal with me and sent me away to live here." Kilgraves brow rose, pushing her to further explain.

"I have, _anger issues_ , according to them. I may have broken a few things or hit a couple people when I was upset and they couldn't handle it. Set me up in some apartment in the city, gave me some money to live off of, hooked me up with a job, and… haven't really heard from them since."

Kilgrave kept watching her eyes, seeing how the fact that her own family locked her away in a different city had seemingly no effect on her. It intrigued him to see how she was behaving, much like how he felt about his _own_ parents. He shrugged it off though seeing as everyone has parental issues, and their's never experimented on them. It was still interesting nonetheless.

"Sorry to hear that, would you like to go and visit them? Give them a little taste of revenge?"

"Yes, but they're gone now I'm sure. Won't be missed." She mused, smiling at his thoughtful nature to cheer her up even though she didn't need it. She assumed that they were gone at least, she didn't know if she had a parallel version of her family in this universe, it would certainly be bizarre to walk into a version of herself. Her thoughts were halted as Kilgrave spoke.

"What are your interests?" He quickly changed tracks, leaving Violet quiet for a moment. She knew that he was her one and only interest at this point, but if she blurted that out she felt it would just come off as creepy.

"Well, I'm not sure. It was nice using my powers, can that count?" He narrowed his eyes when he noticed her evade an actual answer.

"Tell me what interests you." He ordered, sparking the deep desire to answer him once more.

"You."

He grinned at her blush, relishing her sudden shyness and embarrassment. "Now, was that so hard to say?"

"No. I just didn't want to, I don't know, scare you off or anything." She took an increased interest in her nails, now that she noticed it, they had a metallic, silver, nail polish on them. Whoever dressed her up sure had a fun time with her. She didn't want to think too much about what else they might have done to her.

"It's going to take a lot more than a mutual interest to scare me off."

"Mutual?" She tentatively smiled, peeking a look up at him to see him still grinning.

"You are by far the most interesting creature I've ever met, not everyday you meet someone as beautiful as you who has powers too. In fact, someone who has the same desire out of life as me, I think we'd make quite a team."

This sparked her interest as she shot her look straight into his deep, chocolatey eyes that danced with an affectionate glee towards her. Is he offering her what she thinks he's offering?

She struggled out her words, "Y-you mean… you'd want me to-"

"Stay with me. We could run the city of New York if we felt like it." He reached over to grab her hand and began tracing circles on her palm the sent a fluttering pulse pounding where his fingers touched. "What do you say?"

Her smile bursted with an excited radiance and nodded her head childishly like a kid in a toy store. "Of course, oh I'd love that!"

His smile in return started to shift to something more predatorial. His eyes darkened even further when he glanced at her lips, licking his own. Violet's breath shuddered at the sudden spike of tension in the room, but it quickly snapped when someone began to knock on the door. He growled out in frustration and barked on order out.

"For christ's sake. Come in!"

At his command a nervous waiter stumbled in, his eyes widening in shock and confusion as to what came over him, Kilgrave paid him no mind however.

"We'll have the marinated duck and foie gras fried rice, accompanied with your finest sake." He glanced at Violet before speaking again. "Actually, a bottle of champagne, we _are_ celebrating a new partnership aren't we?"

He grinned further at her pleased expression before turning back and frowning at the man still standing there looking dazed and confused.

He was about to order him to cut off one of his ears for not listening before Violet spoke up towards him.

"One more thing, before you bring us our food, I expect the skin to be crispy. If it is soft or fatty in any way I will personally shove the whole thing down your esophagus and watch you choke to death." She sweetly smiled back at him as if she hadn't just threatened him with a gruesome death. "Are we clear?"

The poor boy began to stutter an answer before she clenched her fist and shattered a decorative vase in the corner to pieces. "I _said_ , are we clear?" She repeated with more force.

"Y-yes, ma'am." He made to move before an invisible force grabbed him and pin him against the wall in the small room.

" _It's. Miss._ " She hissed out, a venomous, violaceous glare piercing him as he began to gasp for air from the pressure. Kilgrave rose from his seat and approached the man with a terrifying smirk.

"You'll be sure to not to make this mistake again, or you will cut out your tongue. In fact… grab one of those pieces of broken glass in the corner." Kilgrave motioned for her to release him when he began struggling to get down from the wall. She shoved him down to the floor and had him crumble to his knees, making him crawl on his knees in desperation to grab a vase shard that he now gripped tightly in his hand, blood squeezing between his fingers. He looked up in fear at what might happen next.

Violet was certainly eager to see his powers in action, but from the rumble in her stomach, she spoke up.

"Actually, do you think we can just have him bring us our food first? I'd rather not have any blood on my entree." Violet surprisingly interjected, saving the man from a grisly punishment.

"Alright, whatever you like. Drop it and stand up." He replied, disappointment dancing in his eyes before her words broke through.

"Aw. Don't look so sad." She mocked playfully as she moved to stand up by him. "I was going to suggest that when he brings us everything that _then_ you can entertain me with him stabbing himself or swallowing glass. Until then, we have a future partnership to discuss." She chuckled, relishing in the warmth on his face and terror on the waiter's. She turned towards the latter and dropped her smile. "Well? _Move_."

He nodded his head with tears of dread trailing down his cheeks as he stepped out the room and closed the door behind him. Kilgrave spun on his heel to face her, the same heated gaze from before reappearing. He cocked his head and stared at her blush.

"I believe I quite enjoy seeing you ordering people around, you look so adorable being menacing and commanding."

"Well, I guess you could say I learned from the best." She giggled, daring a glance into his darkening eyes. "Would you like to sit down and talk or…" She trailed off, interested in her fancy new shoes in favor of braving his stare.

"Well, we have a lot to discuss and plenty of time to do it, I think we can find something to do to pass the time." His words curled a strange pleasure through the air even without commands to compel her.

She had no words that wouldn't come out as flustered and simply nodded, making him give a grin that could only come off as hungry. He sauntered closer until he was merely centimeters away from her, his hand ghosting lightly across her cheeks.

"You would like to k-" He was cut off by her lips quickly silencing him, trying to show him she wanted this and didn't need him to order her to.

She was lost in the sensation of his soft lips and sharp stubble mixing and blending in a mind-numbing experience. Her passionate kiss was met with an equally fervent response from him and felt his hands snake around her waist, pulling her close against him. Her gasp from the pressure she felt from him pressing against her stomach was caught in his mouth, making him grin viciously. His hand slowly raised and skated up her back, gripping the nape of her neck and angling her head for him to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue in. Her heart raced at an incredible speed, numb to the rest of the world around her, save for the tingling feeling spreading through her.

Just as fast as the moment began, it broke as the window omitted a crisp crack from the glass splintering. They both pulled away to see the spider cracks swirl across the knife from the table embedded in the glass and other varying silverware sticking in the wall as well. Violet flushed hard from the realization of what happened and hid her face in her hands.

"I-I'm sorry, I must have gotten a bit too… excited." She stuttered, feeling his hands snake around her wrists and pulling them down away from her face. He tilted her chin up to see his amused smirk.

"Oh that's quite alright, darling. We'll just have to teach you to control yourself won't we?" She nodded in relief. "Now, let's sit down and talk over everything, there's much to discuss."

Jessica landed with a thud on top of the building overlooking where she last saw the redhead. She grimaced at the mutilated remains of some other poor soul that met her. He seemed to have been squashed like a gory, human pancake.

She lept onto the next buildings and followed the streets, wincing from her sore ribs from her rough landing.

Finally, she found the strange woman waltzing down the street with her arm wrapped around some strange man. She didn't recognize him from anywhere and he didn't seem to be held against his will by this terrifying woman. In fact, he was flirting with her, and she was flirting and giggling back, _hard_. She seemed like a normal, high-end girl in that moment, like she didn't just brutally murder two men.

She leapt off the building and landed below in some alley, pulling the hood up of her jacket and sneaking by the line to some overpriced restaurant. She got close enough to sneak a look at what the man looked like, and also how disgustingly besotted the lovely girl was. If she didn't know any better she would have guessed that she met her idol and he just agreed to take her out on a date.

She listened in on the conversation, if you could call it that, with the reservation holder. She sneered at the condescending man's tone. "Can I _help_ you?"

She wanted to just punch the guy but figured she would enjoy seeing the arrogant man being turned away, what happened next surprised her.

"You'll give us your best table." He ordered, and immediately the man perked up and escorted the pair inside. Maybe he was famous? She sneaked around the building to see through the window where they were going, groaning from them moving upstairs and moving to jump up to the window. She landed up on the ledge and pressed herself against the wall, peering in to see a different couple getting steamy in the room. The door burst open and she watched the younger man stand up, going up to angrily confront them for interrupting.

Peering around the corner, she observed the younger man looking for a fight with the arrogant ass. Instead, he just opened his mouth and he immediately straightened up, and him and his date walked calmly out the door. Jessica furrowed her brow at the site, whatever he said it seemed to change his mind. She ducked out of sight when she looked out the window and risked a peek back inside to catch what seemed to be an intimate moment between the two.

When the waiter came in, she contemplated just bursting in when she saw how livid she became and pinned him against a wall after shattering a vase without even moving from her seat. It was then the man stood up and spoke once more that had him scrambling to pick up a shard of glass that had her notice something was different about him.

Somehow, she was saved the effort of breaking into the room to stop the poor guy from something gruesome to do with the glass by the girl standing up and stopping him, the guy didn't seem to happy about it though. The heated moment seemed to pick back up again when the crying waiter left and met with them practically eating each other's faces off. That's when all the utensils on the table began twitching violently and flung a knife straight towards where her head was. She jumped back and fell below, avoiding them seeing her and tried to calm her thoughts.

 _Who were they?_

 **A/N: Okay, just want to say here that was the first smutiest (if that's even the right word) thing I've ever written so, might not be the best up there. Story will finally be progressing on a normal schedule after all the graduation parties die down but, feel free to leave some reviews on ideas you might have and I will be sure to put in here. This story is for everyone who needs a little comfort after the tragic ending that was Jessica Jones, every idea is a good one. ;) Until next time, my little companions!**


End file.
